1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatuses, particularly, an electronic apparatus with output devices which have batteries as power sources.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, several recording devices having low power consumption are being developed, inclusive of printing devices such as printers. For example, it has become practical that dry cells are used to drive even a large-sized printer such as a thermal-transfer type or a daisy-wheel type printer used in an electronic apparatus such as an electronic typewriter or a word processor.
FIG. 4 shows a conceivable form of an electronic device with a printer of this type. Reference numeral 1 denotes a dry cell; reference numeral 2, a printer; and reference numeral 3, the input section to printer 2.
An electronic apparatus of this type can use a variety of printing sheets. For example, it can print on a thick firm sheet such as a postal card or on a thin sheet. Generally, as shown in FIG. 4, the apparatus is provided with an insertion port 4 and an ejection port 5 located on the same upper surface thereof, as in various conventional printers.
In an electronic apparatus of the type which is provided with insertion port 4 and ejection port 5 on the same upper surface thereof, as shown in FIG. 4, however, a paper sheet is fed out in the route shown by the arrow in such a manner that it is rolled in by a paper feed roller. There is no problem with a thin sheet, but a thicker sheet, if inserted, is difficult to bend, and is troublesome to handle. The latter also raises a problem concerning printing quality.